Duke Mandaven Hellergorian
Federation Councilor for The Vicharrian Empire *'Created By:' Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' none yet *'Full name:' Mandaven Hellergorian Twenty-Fifth Duke of Hoviss *'Birthplace:' Hoviss Manor, Vich-Arr *'Parents: Father:' Thindalral Hellergorian, Twenty-Fourth Duke of Hoviss (Deceased)' Mother:' Tillaius Hellergorian (Captain VRN ret.) *'Siblings:' none *'Birthdate:' 2301 Earth date *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 1.88m *'Weight:' 86.2kg *'Build:' Slender *'Marital status:' Single *'Description:' A dapper Vicharrian male. He keeps his dress "typical" of Vicharrian styles but in an understated manner as not to draw too much attention to himself. Enough mind you. He will allow his charm to do most of the work. *'Skin coloring:' Fair, golden *'Eyes:' Violet *'Hair:' Blond *'Routine Activities:' Manage the local herd of cats. Attempt to get a coherent statement of position across to the Council. And charm the ladies in the process. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Mandaven is a skilled if not experienced star service officer. A general specialist aiming for command. He has developed good interpersonal skills out of necessity. He is also accomplished at talking young ladies into casual sex. *'Financial Status:' Wealthy. Mandaven also has the resources of his position to call on. *'Group Affiliations:' Federation Council, Vicharrian Imperial Court, Royal Vicharrian Navy. A number of local and Vicharrian service organizations. A number of old fashion "social clubs". *'Personality:' A laid back type A. Mandaven is an actor on an infinite stage. He plays the Vicharrian nobleman as those that observe him expect to see him; dashing, gallant, magnanimous. This act isn't a difficult stretch for him. After all, being your self is never difficult. Keeping it from going over the top, that is the difficult part. He works to limit buckling his swash enough to charm, but not so much as to not be taken seriously. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Goals? He is having fun well away from the meat grinder that is Vicharrian Imperial politics. He would like to find a suitable wife, but preferably without disrupting his cushy position. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Mandaven is in perfect health. That old sword wound might prove a problem in the future so he keeps an eye on it. *'Enemies (And Why):' No one gets anywhere in Vicharrian politics without developing a few enemies. The beauty of the Federation Council is it is safely on Earth, and out of sight is usually out of mind. *'Special Abilities:' Mandaven has some small ability with telepathy. He is not a powerful telepath, rating only a 45 on the Kraith Scale but as this is not generally known of him and he uses it to advantage. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Mandaven is very charming to the ladies. A bit too charming in fact. He is developing a reputation as a Don Juan. While many do not care what a man does on his free time so long as the lady was enthusiastic, some do. To date his "conquests" have not caused any diplomatic incidents. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Mandaven enjoyed a typical youth and education for a young noble on Vich-Arr. He attended The Royal Military Academy and was duly commissioned in the Vicharrian Royal Navy. Respect from his peers was swiftly coming when he fought and won a duel with another young officer, in spite of being wounded. When Mandaven was thirty his Father was killed in a duel. He was recalled home to deal with the family estates and the hurley-burley of Imperial politics. Mandaven quickly found that he really had no stomach for the nature of the game. Explore and protect the Empire, that he was willing to do. But power for power's sake? How pointless. Mandaven used his considerable interpersonal skills to wrangle the appointment to the Federation Council. It's a low key position, and is seen as involving too much boring work. The impression is largely correct. However, Mandaven has found that one can find and make their own fun. Mandaven does a creditable job in representing the Vicharrian position, whatever it is this week. He is also corresponding with several noblewomen, attempting to get one or more to come to Earth and check him out as possible mate material. *'Position:' The Vicharrian Empire is firmly in the Gentlebeing camp for the most part with strong overtones of truth and justice. You can always find some Vicharrian to disagree with that, but the general default is in that direction. Starfleet is seen as dull but necessary in the defense role, and exciting and worthwhile in the exploration role. Most Vicharrians consider Starfleet service to be too rule bound. They receive hot and cold support by turns. Category:Characters Category:UFP Space Category:Epiphany Trek